The Beast of Bray Road (2005)
| running time = 80 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = Unknown | gross revenue = N/A | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Beast of Bray Road is an American horror film of the werewolf subgenre. It was written, directed and edited by Leigh Scott and released through The Asylum. The film premiered on September 1st, 2005. The movie stars Jeff Denton as Sheriff Phil Jenkins of Walworth County, Wisconsin, who investigates a string of grisly deaths, which leads him to believe that some bizarre creature, possessing the DNA of both a humand and a wolf, may be prowling the country roads of Elkhorn late at night. Assisting him in his investigation is Michigan-based cryptozoologist Quinn McKenzie and his own enthusiastic deputies, Pamela Fitzke and Dennis Snarski. As the Beast of Bray Road continues to chomp and slash it's way through the rural town's populace, Sheriff Jenkins cozies up to a pub owner named Kelly. Cast Notes & Trivia * Allegedly based on a true story of supposed werewolf or Bigfoot sightings in Walworth County, Wisconsin. The first sighting was in the city of Elkhorn in the late 1980s. Stories of the Bray Road Beast has been covered by investigative television progams such as Monster Quest and Mystery Hunters. The legend of the Beast is sometimes attributed to stories of the Michigan Dogman as well. Investigative journalist Linda Godfrey wrote a book about the legend entitled The Beast of Bray Road: Trailing Wisconsin's Werewolf, which was a compilation of a series of articles written by her which chronicled eye witness testimony relating to the Beast. * Filmed at Altoff Stages in Los Angeles, California. * The Beast of Bray Road was released to DVD by The Asylum on March 12th, 2010. DVD extras include The Beast of Bray Road: Behind the Scenes. It was released in Region 4 format in Latin America under the title La Beastia De Bray Road. * The Beast of Bray Road was released three days after Frankenstein Reborn, which was also directed by Leigh Scott and produced by The Asylum production team of David Michael Latt, David Rimawi, Sherri Strain, Rick Walker and Ben Thompson. * Due to licensing rights, the production crew of this film were unable to use anything bearing the logo of Budweiser beer in Kelly's Roadhouse, so they substituted it with the fictional ''Pud''weiser beer for all of the related signage. Recommendations * An American Werewolf in London * Curse of the Werewolf * Cursed * Dog Soldiers * Full Eclipse * Fury of the Wolfman * Ginger Snaps * Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning * Ginger Snaps: Unleashed * The Howling * Skinwalkers * Wolfman See also External Links * * * * * * Gallery The Beast of Bray Road - Latin America.jpg Beast of Bray Road.jpg Phil Jenkins.jpg Kelly - TBOBR.jpg Dennis Snarski.jpg Gretchin Willings.jpg Kelly's Roadhouse.jpg Bray Road.jpg Walworth County.jpg Category:Films Category:2005 films Category:The Asylum Category:The Beast of Bray Road